makeyourmovefandomcom-20200216-history
Junahu
Junahu, also referred to erronously as Janahu and Junaha is a member and "regular" contestant of MYM Basic Info Junahu was born in 1987, making him 22 years old as of Feb 2009. He is resolutely British, despite intermittantly living in Switzerland. As is the stereotype for MYMers, Junahu has aspirations to work within the Gaming industry and is mostly a loner. He posesses a Bsc in Computer Science with Games Development along with several lesser qualifications. Junahu has a great deal of experience with Adobe Flash, although he has no formal qualification to this effect. Smash Background Junahu first noticed Super Smash Brothers when the japanese release was featured in N64 Magazine. At the time, Junahu bought any game that was reccomended by these magazines and did not hesitate to purchase Super Smash Brothers when it was released in Europe. Since then, Junahu has been a solid fan of the series, although he has been staunchly opposed to competitive smash. Junahu quite likes Brawl+, but depises those who selfishly call it an 'improvement over the original' Make Your Move Role Junahu is usually considered to be one of the "greater" MYMers, and occasionally compared directly to such greats as MasterWarlord and KingK.Rool Junahu very occasionally provides constructive criticism on movesets. He has also been known to lurk in the MYMchat under the varying pseudonims "__________ Man", "Cutesy _________", "Splash __________" and "___________ Milk" . Junahu is gravely concerned with MYM's progression and growth as a contest, particularly when it comes to attracting newcomers and adopting overly strict regulations. His opinions on what matters most for a moveset, tend to alienate him somewhat from other MYMers During MYM6, Junahu became one of the "secondaries" on the Pallette, the authority structure for that MYM. That position was raised to "Major leader" for MYM7, and Junahu affected a number of decisions within that period. He stepped down from leadership entirely during MYM8, but is returning to take the role of OP leader in MYM9. Moveset Style Junahu is always looking for new ways to rock the boat and often takes ideas to their extremes. Junahu believes in displaying a passion for the characters behind his movesets. So if he can convey this to his audience, he is satisfied. Junahu's movesets typically have abnormally long development cycles, typically taking months to create from scratch. Junahu has also been known to take moveset making to the other extreme, releasing decent movesets with a gestation time of only a handful of hours. One emerging pattern with his newer sets is that they are not written in BBCode, but rather preprocessed into png images. This allows Junahu to present his sets in ways that would be physically impossible in BBCode. First Moveset Junahu's arrival into the world of Make Your Move 3.0 was rather typical of a newbie. He asked a couple of questions, alluded to making a moveset, and then went silent. After a week and a half of painstaking work, however, Junahu suddenly birthed his first Monster, Donna Levman, to the world. Donna was outrageously overdetailed for its time, but was none-the-less well recieved. Junahu briefly considered leaving MYM then and there, but was convinced to stay JunOctober AKA Junahu's 1 year anniversary in MYM, The 1st of October saw an uncharacteristically large amount of activity from Junahu. Not least was the three movesets he posted. JunOctober was probably, after Eeveelutions, the biggest event of MYM6. *Hector and Cloud of Darkness were posted back-to-back, to represent both the Fire-Emblem and Final-Fantasy universes, series' that are critically missing from MYM *Anne N Elmtod was the controversial Donna remake that followed in its forebear's footsteps as closely as it could. The diagrammatical depictions of each attack were a particular thorn in the side of the readers, who found that it ironically made the set harder to read. *Arche Krane don exits JunOctober2 AKA Junahu's 2 year anniversary in MYM, The 1st of October saw two new movesets from Junahu, and there was much rejoicing. *Prinny and Etna, are technically elements of the same moveset, though presented as different entities. The relationship between Etna and her Prinny slaves, sets both the tone, and the playstyle of this set. *Megaman10:Protoman is the long awaited follow up to Junahu's Megaman9: Megaman, a set that took a very literal approach to designing a moveset Other Movesets Junahu's other movesets had almost nothing in common with one another, making it hard to pin down any specific style or pattern to Junahu's works. * Megaman9:Megaman was so faithful to the blue bomber, that it technically wasn't a moveset at all. This disqualified moveset also features a record shattering 20 Codec Sequences * Viola is, to date, the only interactive and fully animated moveset made for MYM. It was presented entirely from a 1st person narrative and was controversial for focusing so exclusively on visual presentation. * Team Rocket... was Team goddamn Rocket! Extreme nostalgia win all around. It also had an excessively long Appendix, rivalling the length of the actual moveset. * Wispa was created from scratch within 3 hours of a conversation in MYM4 about European chocolate. This, more compact read, is at complete odds with Junahu's typical work * Cutesy Beau was the second of Junahu's epically long Original Characters. This moveset notibly separates the special mechanic from the actual moveset, treating both as separate entities that the player must balance themselves. * Clefable was Junahu's first Pokeset. Clefable has a unique walling playstyle that prevades throughout all of her moves, without resorting to "this effects this move" tactics. There is little, if any, note of lag, range or knockback on any of the attacks, making it almost sound like Clefable herself is describing the attacks. * Joe Calzaghe is the spiritual successor to Wispa, the ultimate "spur of the moment" moveset. Joe takes generic punching to its extreme and still manages to provide a decent read * Doppelori is the official winner of MYM7 and critically aclaimed by basically everyone. Her main draw is the way she makes Final Smashes a viable competitive element. * Alucard eschewed the "interconnectivity" of sets in MYM7, opting for a lush, enthusiastic throwback to MYM3.0, and to Dracula himself, the winner of MYM3.0 * Magikarp used SPLASH. But nothing happened * Holy Invasion of Privacy Badman! What did I do to deserve this? or "Badman" for short, is a real time strategy puzzle, in the guise of a moveset. * Nurse Joy takes a character from the popular series "Pokemon" and makes them work in Brawl, without using Pokemon at all. * Regal Bryant, an amalgamation of other spacing movesets from MYM8, is another of Junahu's quickly made movesets. * The Item Tree, just as it sounds, is a moveset that uses Brawl's "random items" to fight. Non-Moveset Contributions Perhaps Junahu's greatest contribution to MYM3.0 was an adaquately comprehensive list of every Moveset submitted to the contest. Scouring the thread, page by page, was a laborious process but, in the end, the list was greatly beneficial to MYM3.0. Since then, Junahu has remade the list, adding links to each moveset along with the moveset's author. Another contribution that was well recieved in MYM3.0 was the MYM3.0 OC Finder, an interactive flash application that mimiced Brawl's menu screen and allowed people to browse through MYM3.0's Original Characters. A MYM4 equivilent has been rendered mostly defunct by the sweeping organisational changes made to how MYM was run, and the lack of OC's submitted to MYM4. It is still being developed, although it is unknown when it will appear, and in what form. LIES! In MYM5, Junahu compiled a list of all the Assist Trophies (and their actions) users had included in their movesets. The list is sadly incomplete, though it covers the vast majority of the contest For MYM6, Junahu decided to compile every single MYM pokemon set under a collective moveset named Pokemon Master. The set does not cover multiple sets for the same pokemon, and neither does it cover sets for existing Melee/Brawl pokemon. In MYM7 Junahu spearheaded, as a leader (¬_¬ Though most credit goes to KingK.Rool here) a number of changes to MYM. In particular, he introduced the concept of "Weak votes" and helped streamline the post-voting process Trivia * Junahu loves Resident Evil 2 so much, he owns 6 copies of the game (PS1PAL, PS1NTSC, N64, Dreamcast, Gamecube, PC) * Junahu prefers the Werehog sections of Sonic Unleashed?! * Junahu always has more to say than he actually says.. most of it is mean and/or sarcastic * Junahu likes 6_6 and hates 9_9. He considers ¬_¬ to be his universal call card. * Junahu's movesets always place in the top50... unless they are disqualified... or are fish * Janahu hates it when people spell his name wrong. He hates it even more when people spell it right, and then apologise for spelling it wrong. * Junahu does not use Americanised spellings, but occasionally uses American English during movesets * The Team Rocket moveset, by Junahu, was post #999 in MYM5 and Junahu's 222nd post on SWF. * Anne N Elmtod is an anagram of Donna Letmen.. which is odd because Junahu's first set was Donna Levmen, not Letmen. * Junahu will jump at any and all chances to mention his disqualified moveset * Did you know that Junahu has a disqualified moveset? * Junahu's real name is confirmed to be Juna Chu. Category:MYMers